wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman quests
Introduction These are discussions of the salient points of each Shaman quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs, they do hit all the main points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your shaman-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the shaman trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. * Call of Earth (Level 4) You start this quest with an NPC in the starting town (Canaga Earthcaller for orcs and trolls, Seer Ravenfeather for Tauren). That NPC sends you out to collect: * IconSmall_Tauren_Female.gif|Tauren 2 Ritual Salve from Bristleback Shamans. * IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif|Orc IconSmall_Troll_Female.gif|Troll 2 Felstalker Hooves from Felstalkers. You are then given an Earth Sapta and told to seek out * IconSmall_Tauren_Female.gif|Tauren Kodo Rock, east and slightly south of Camp Narache. * IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif|Orc IconSmall_Troll_Female.gif|Troll Spirit Rock, at the end of the Hidden Path. (The Hidden Path begins south of the Den, in the southwest corner of the Valley of Trials). Once there, drink the sapta, and speak to the Minor Manifestation of Earth. Return to the NPC with the rough quartz you are given and you will be awarded with an Earth Totem and Stoneskin Totem (Rank 1). * ** *** Call of Earth (Level 4) Call of Fire (Level 10) This quest is started by three NPCs: * Narm Skychaser, shaman trainer at Bloodhoof Village. * Searn Firewarder, in Ogrimmar (he is found in Valley of Wisdom near the shaman trainer). * Swart, shaman trainer at Razor Hill. You will be sent to look for Kranal Fiss in the Barrens. He is at a farm directly west of the Far Watch Post, coordinates for him are 56,20. As you move west along the road, the farm will be on the right just before you reach the T intersection at the foot of the hill. You will be provided with the Torch of the Dormant Flame and directed to find Telf Joolam in Durotar. Head back to the Far Watch Post, cross the bridge into Durotar and travel south along the Southfury River. At the place where the mountains meet the river there will be a small rock pillar with a symbol on it. This marks the path leading to the top of the mountain. The next step if collecting the two ingrediants for the Fire sapta. * Fire Tar, dropped by Razormane Geomancers at Thorn Hill. * Reagent Pouch, dropped by Burning Blade Cultists in Durotar. Do not go to skull rock! Head North-east from Razor Hill and up a ramp. Once at the top of the cliffs head North and you should find the cave. After collecting these two items head back to Telf Joolam. Drink the sapta at the top of the mountain (Follow the path further up the mountain). Kill the Minor Manifestation of Fire and use the Glowing Ember he drops to light the blazer. Head back to Telf Joolam to complete the quest. You will receive the Fire Totem and Searing Totem. Call of Fire (Level 10) Call of Water (Level 20) 20 Call of Water (Thunder Bluff) Call of Water (Durotar) Call of Water] (Orgrimmar) Quest obtained from: * Swart, shaman trainer in Razor Hill. * Xanis Flameweaver, on Spirit Rise in Thunderbluff. * Searn Firewarder, in Orgrimmar. You are asked to find Islen Waterseer in the Barrens. She is at a small fishing hut on the waterfront in Mercant Coast at The Tidus Stair. Travel Southwards along the coast from Ratchet you will not miss her. 22 Call Of Water Step Two (The Barrens) You are asked to seek out Brine in the Southern Barrens. Travel South down Gold Road and continue down Southern Gold Road. At the T intersection with the path splitting in two towards the Thousand Needles and Dustwallow Marsh, turn to face the South-west. The leg of the mountain that leads up to Brine's hut will have a small pond on the right and a tree on the left. http://www.thottbot.com/?ccb=1&v=791271 22 Call of Water Step Three (The Barrens) "Fill the Empty Brown Waterskin at the watering hole below Brine's hut and return it to her..." 22 Call of Water Step Four (Tarren Mill) You will be asked to go to Tarren Mill to collect a water sample. Take the Zeppelin from Orgrimmar to the Undercity. Travel South through Silverpine Forest, along the way be sure to visit the Sepulcher to open up a flight path. You will be required to return here for later. When you reach the last T intersection in the road take the path leading East through Beren's Peril. Continue to travel East along the road and soon Tarren Mill should become visable on your minimap. Go to the well at the centre of the town and fill the Red Waterskin. Return to Brine. 23 Call of Water Step Five (Ashenvale) You will need to go to Ashenvale for the last ingredient in this quest. Travel into Ashenvale and take the path going West when the main road splits. Just before the road curves Northward into Astranaar there will be a path leading South towards the Ruins of Stardust. Be careful not to venture to far as this is very close to the Alliance town and on pvp servers there is a high chance of being attacked. There is a fountain on the island at the centre of the lake where you will fill the Blue Waterskin. 23 Call of Water Step Six (The Barrens) Take the Vial of Purest Water back to Islen Waterseer. You will receive the Water Sapta. 23 Call OF Water Step Seven (Silverpine Forest) Return to the Sepulcher in Silverpine Forest find the alchemist. Go Westward from his position towards the coast. http://www.thottbot.com/?ccb=1&v=53616 The Shrine should be found to the Southwest of the Sepulcher, not far from the water's edge. Drink the Water Sapta and defeat the Corrupted Manifestation of Water. Take the Corrupted Manifestation's Bracers and Remaining Drops of Purest Water and use the Brazier of Everfount. 23 Call of Water Step Eight (Silverpine Forest) Speak to the Minor Manifestation of Water. 23 Call of Water Step Nine (The Barrens) Take the Shard of Water back to Islen Waterseeker. The quest is finished. For your troubles you will receive the Water Totem and the Healing Stream Totem spell. * 20 1 Call of Water (Thunder Bluff) * 20 1 Call of Water (Durotar) * 20 1 Call of Water (Orgrimmar) ** 22 2 Call of Water *** 22 3 Call of Water **** 22 4 Call of Water barrens ***** 23 5 Call of Water (Ashenvale) quest 4 is also in here. ****** 23 6 Call of Water ******* 23 7 Call of Water (Silverpine Forest) ******** 23 8 Call of Water (Barrens) Call of Water (Level 20) Call of Air (Level 30) This quest can be obtained from two NPCs: * Searn Firewarder, in Ogrimmar (found in Valley of Wisdom near the shaman trainer). * Xanis Flameweaver, in Thunderbluff (found on the Spirit Rise outside the main tent). All you will need to do is find Prate Cloudseer in the Thousand Needles. Go to Splithoof Crag, East of Freewind Post in the Thousand Needles. North of Splithoof Crag, along the canyon wall there is a path that leads you up to the Weathered Nook. Look up from the base of cliff and you will see a Tauren windmill, Prate Cloudseer and a campfire. This is the end of the quest. You will receive the Air Totem. This quest is different from the previous shaman quests in that you really don't have to do anything. You do not meet the manifestation of air which is what would be expected. A possible explaination of this is that Blizzard has not finished making the call of air quest and this quest is just a placeholder for the time being. Elemental Mastery (Level 50) # Elemental Mastery # Spirit Totem # Da Voodoo 1. Elemental Mastery Quest received from Bath'rah the Windwatcher. He is found in the small troll temple area just across the small river behind Tarren Mill. You can either purchase the four elements from the auction house or grind them. Considering the location of the quest giver it is very easy to head over to Arathi Highlands to grind this quest from the elementals: Elemental Air from Thundering Exile. Elemental Fire from Burning Exile. Elemental Earth from Rumbling Exile. Elemental Water from Cresting Exile. Upon returning these four elements to Bath'rah the Windwatcher he will give you the following quest: 2. Spirit Totem Simply hop a flight to Undercity and run across through The Bulwark into Western Plaguelands and kill the local bears, spiders and carrion birds to pick up 8xBloodshot Spider Eye and 8xThick Black Claw then return to Bath'rah the Windwatcher for the last part of the quest chain: 3. Da Voodoo Bath'rah the Windwatcher now sends you to pick up a total of six feathers from the trolls priests in The Sunken Temple. Coincidentally, you need to kill all six priests in order to release further advancement within the temple. Just remember to loot the feathers after each priest kill. Once you've picked up all six feathers you can return to Bath'rah the Windwatcher to finish the quest line. He will give you the option of the following three items: Azurite Fists Enamored Water Spirit Wildstaff There is only one correct answer in making a selection for quest reward: Enamored Water Spirit Neither of the other items will be useful past level 55 or so. The trinket will be functional for the entire lifespan of the shaman. Category:Quests